Eddie Bracken
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = , U.S. | other_names = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1940–2000 | spouse = Connie Nickerson (1939–2002) (her death) 5 children | website = | website = }} Edward Vincent "Eddie" Bracken (February 7, 1915 – November 14, 2002) was an American actor. Life and career Bracken was born in Astoria, New York, the son of Catherine and Joseph L. Bracken.http://www.filmreference.com/film/74/Eddie-Bracken.html Bracken performed in vaudeville at the age of nine and gained fame with the Broadway musical Too Many Girls in a role he reprised for the 1940 film adaptation. He had performed in a short film series called The Kiddie Troupers (one of many Our Gang-like series) prior to that, but that film was his big break. In 1936, Bracken pursued success on Broadway with his starring run in the Joseph Viertel play So Proudly We Hail. The military drama, co-starriing Richard Cromwell, opened to much fanfare but closed after 14 performances at the 46th Street Theater. In the 1940s, director Preston Sturges cast Bracken in two of his best-loved films, The Miracle of Morgan's Creek, opposite Betty Hutton, and Hail the Conquering Hero. Due to the popularity of these films, Eddie Bracken was a household name during World War II. He made numerous radio broadcasts during this era, notably on The Eddie Bracken Show. In 1953, Bracken left Hollywood. He appeared on Broadway in Shinbone Alley, Hello, Dolly!, The Odd Couple and Sugar Babies. After nearly 30 years out of feature films, he returned to perform character roles. Eddie appeared in an episode of The Golden Girls as Rose Nylund's ex-childhood boyfriend from St. Olaf, as well as an episode of Tales from the Darkside playing a stubborn old man who refuses to believe that he has died. Death Bracken died in Glen Ridge, New Jersey"http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-1466084.html." Blumenfeld Development Group. Accessed May 24, 2010 of complications from (undisclosed) surgery at the age of 87. His wife of 63 years, Connie, a former actress, died in August 2002, just three months before his death. Connie was his leading lady in the Broadway production of What a Life in 1938. Together Eddie and Connie had five children: two sons (Michael and David) and three daughters (Judy, Carolyn and Susan). Hollywood Walk of Fame For his contribution to radio, Eddie Bracken has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 1651 Vine Street and a second star at 6751 Hollywood Blvd. for his contribution to the television industry. Filmography *''Too Many Girls'' (1940) *''Life with Henry'' (1941) *''Reaching for the Sun'' (1941) *''Caught in the Draft'' (1941) *''The Fleet's In'' (1942) *''Sweater Girl'' (1942) *''Star Spangled Rhythm'' (1942) *''Happy Go Lucky'' (1943) *''Young and Willing'' (1943) *''The Miracle of Morgan's Creek'' (1944) *''Hail the Conquering Hero'' (1944) *''Rainbow Island'' (1945) *''Bring on the Girls'' (1945) *''Out of this World'' (1945) *''Hold That Blonde'' (1945) *''Ladies' Man'' (1947) *''Fun on a Weekend'' (1947) *''The Girl from Jones Beach'' (1949) *''Summer Stock'' (1950) *''Two Tickets to Broadway'' (1951) *''About Face'' (1952) *''We're Not Married!'' (1952) *''A Slight Case of Larceny'' (1953) *''National Lampoon's Vacation'' (1983) *''Oscar'' (1991) *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) *''Rookie of the Year'' (1993) *''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) References External links * * * * , U.S. |DATE OF DEATH= November 14, 2002 |PLACE OF DEATH= , U.S. }} Category:1915 births Category:2002 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Deaths from surgical complications Category:People from Astoria, Queens Category:People from Essex County, New Jersey Category:Vaudeville performers de:Eddie Bracken fr:Eddie Bracken nl:Eddie Bracken sv:Eddie Bracken